darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Goliath
'' Confronting his hunters in open combat, Goliath obliterated them all.'' Goliath the Energy Guardian is a Cyber Sentinel from the planet Infinity, origin of Cyber genesis. Like Wraith and Arborus , Goliath uses a weapon. His is called the Electro Sword, which he uses to defend refugees and exiles. Like other Sentinels, his primary stat is Strength, which boosts his health and special attack damage. Goliath is equipped with a standard payload of the weapon, hand, foot, offense, defense and utility slots. Revelation Goliath was first seen when Darkspore was first demonstrated at GamesCom. He underwent some changes before being revealed on the Darkspore website. Lore '' Sentinel from Infinity.]]'Following the planet's ecological doomsday, society collapsed on Infinity. Of the few who survived, criminals and those merely accused of crimes became outcasts or escapees. Bounty hunters, zealots and mobs mercilessly hunted them across the wastelands. But when those hunted were innocent, they sought a hero to defend them: Goliath, the Energy Guardian.'' According to legend, Goliath rose from one of Infinity's ancient technomartial orders. But Goliath had no lineage: no master, no elite ancestors, no one to protect him when he himself had been a fugitive fleeing across the poisoned wastelands. No one except for Crogenitor Suzu. Finding Goliath burned half to death in a toxic swamp, Suzu genetically altered him for resistance to his world's lethal ecology, fusing what remained of his body with a hyperkinetic exoskeleton. But Suzu's greatest gift was the Electro Sword, a devastating weapon capable of cutting through any substance. Rising from Suzu's laboratory, Goliath confronted his hunters in open combat, obliterating them all. Thereafter, Goliath pledged to defend all fugitives and exiles, sometimes holding off or defeating hundreds of attackers without any ally but his invincible weapon. Honorable, brave, and compassionate, Goliath is a symbol of hope for all who crave justice. 185px-Goliath_Alpha.png|Goliath Alpha Variant 185px-Goliath_Beta.png|Goliath Beta Variant 185px-Goliath_Gamma.png|Goliath Gamma Variant Goliath_Delta.png|Goliath Delta Variant Abilities '' '' Energy Slash''' (Basic Ability) Devastates two melee targets with his energy sword, dealing damage and reducing their regenerative abilities by half for three seconds. Every third swing will deal more damage but only to one target. ''' Shockwave''' (Special Ability) (Previously called Cauterize) Swings his energy sword in a cleaving attack that brutally stuns for 5 seconds and deals energy damage to all foes within 6m in front of the hero. ''' Zeta-watt Beam''' (Alpha Variant Ability) Fires a massive and powerful laser through all enemies in its path, dealing X energy damage to each one. Charged Strike (Beta Variant Ability) A painful melee range electrical jolt that deals 49-82 physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds. Proximity Mine (Gamma Variant Ability) Hero moves to location then places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3,5m of it or after 15 seconds. The mine deals 22-32 energy damage to all enemies in a 4m radius and dazes them for 6 seconds. Cooldown 6 seconds. Omni Shield (Delta Variant Ability) Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. Cooldown is 20 seconds. '' ''Arc Weld (Squad Ability) Jolts an enemy with a crackling bolt of electricity that arcs to nearby 3 foes one after the other. Damage increases by 50% each arc. ''' Target Reticle''' (Passive Ability) Goliath's weapon continually emits a powerful current that causes all targets that it touches to be 15% more vulnerable to future energy attacks. Overdrive will double this effect. Patch notes *Patch 5.3.0.89 (May 5, 2011) - Charged Strike now requires a target. Goliath's heal debuff should no longer be applied multiple times. Trivia * Goliath was the first Sentinel revealed to use a weapon instead of bare hands - at that time all Sentinels were shown fighting with their fists. At release three sentinels out of seven wield weapons: Goliath (sword), Wraith (axe), and Arborus (club). * The last fragment of Goliath's official lore was added by the developers after reading Furby98's breakdown on the various heroes' motivations to fight The Darkspore - this likely inspired them to elaborate better Hero lore. * Goliath's lore makes him very similar to Darth Vader, the fiction antagonist of the Star Wars universe: He was originally a completely-organic being, but was nearly burned to death, and had his life saved after being fused with technology and becoming a cyborg. He also uses an energy-based blade (or a "Lightsaber") as his primary weapon. * Goliath is the tallest hero in the game. Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Sentinels Category:Infinity Category:Characters & Classes